The Shota's Gift
by Kasanelover
Summary: It's that time of year again: Christmas. All the Vocaloid and Utauloid where buying and wrapping gifts, putting up Christmas decorations, and even wearing Christmas clothing. Yep, this holiday couldn't get any better. Or could it?
1. Something Wonderful

**Hi! This is my Christmas present to all. Merry Christmas and I hope you all have a good year. ;) I own none of the Vocaloid or Utauloid in the story.**

Piko Utatane was running through the snow for hours just to get to his lovely chimera, Kasane Teto. He had a small black box in his right hand. Inside the box was something truly special that had an amazing lifetime affect. What he was going to do with the box's contents was a surprise for everyone but him. Though his vison was blocked by snow, he managed to see Teto sitting on something with her hands on her stomach.

"Teto!" Piko called.

Teto looked and saw her boyfriend running to her with frost on the tip of his fur.

"Hi Piko." Teto said when he was close enough to her.

"I have amazing news!" Piko said while trying to catch his breath.

"So do I." Teto said.

"You first." Piko said.

"No, no, you go." Teto said.

"Okay." Piko said. He took a deep breath.

"Teto...I've been a happy man...since I met you and I really wanted to ask you..." Piko said with his face turning red.

He got down on one knee and presented the small black box to Teto.

"*gulp* Will you...marry me?" Piko asked while opeing the small black box slowly.

Inside of the box was a small ring with a gold hoop and a small bright sapphire blue diamond. Teto gasped.

"I thought you'd never ask...YES!" Teto replied.

Piko wagged his tail around, got off of his knee and twirled Teto around.

"Yes! Our dream has finally become a reality!" Piko said.

"I know! It feels wonderful!" Teto said.

Piko put Teto down and looked into her crimson eyes while gently holding onto her hands.

"Now...what are your news?" Piko asked.

Teto's face turned red and she looked into Pko's eyes.

"I'm pregnant." Teto replied.


	2. Spread The News!

**Chapter 1 was supposed published on Christmas day but I decided to post it up early. :3**

"You're what?" Piko asked.

"I'm pregnant. With _your _children." Teto replied.

"R-r-really?" Piko asked.

"Yes, really!" Teto snapped.

"That's wonderful! How long have you been like this?" PIko asked while wagging his USB tail.

"Since last night." Teto replied.

"That's amazing, Teto." Piko said.

"That's good, Piko." Teto said. She kissed PIko on the cheek.

"Did you tell Ted?" Piko asked.

"He wasn't very happy about it." Teto replied.

"Oooohhh...are we doomed?" Piko asked.

"No. I don't care if Ted is happy about my pregnancy or not, I'm not getting an abortion." Teto replied.

"Who said anything about an abortion?" Piko asked.

"Ted." Teto replied.

"Wait, he wants you to get an abortion? Just because you're holding my children?" Piko asked.

Teto nodded her head.

"That no good chimera." Piko said.

"I know." Teto said.

"He will never stop this beautiful birth from happening!" Piko said.

"Yeah!" Teto said.

"We're an engaged couple!" Piko said.

"Yeah!" Teto said. She threw her fist in the air.

"We are not gonna let some guy ruin this marriage or family!" Piko announced.

"Yeah!" Teto said.

"What are you guys talking about?" A tall woman with black hair asked.

"Hey Ruko." Teto said.

"Hi...what are you two talking about?" Ruko asked.

"Should we tell her?" Teto asked.

"I think we should, I don't know about you." Piko replied.

"Tell me what?" Ruko asked.

"Piko and I are gettig married!" Teto replied.

Ruko squealed and picked up Teto.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Tell me you aren't joking!" Ruko said.

"I'm not joking!" Teto said.

"WHHOOOO!" Ruko said. She squeezed Teto very tightly.

"DON'T SQUEEZE ME!" Teto said.

Ruko stopped squeezing Teto and looked at her.

"Why not? You like it when I squeeze you!" Ruko said.

"Well, I have more good news!" Teto said.

"Lay it on me, my tiny chmera friend!" Ruko said.

"I'm...I'm pregnant." Teto said.

Ruko widened her eyes and shook Teto a little bit.

"What's wrong, Ruko?" Piko asked.

"My best friend is pregnant? With _your baby?_" Ruko asked.

"Yes." Piko replied.

A smile slowly grew on Ruko's face. Ruko then took a deep breath and...

"AAAAAHHHHH! OH MY GOD, MY FRIEND IS GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" Ruko yelled. She threw Teto in the air and caught her.

"Why are you yelling?" Teto asked while being thrown in the air.

"Because I'm so happy for you two! You're going to get married and starting a family!" Ruko replied while catching Teto.

"Doesn't mean you have to yell and throw me in the air!" Teto said.

Ruko stopped throwing Teto and looked into her crimson eyes.

"Okay, I'll stop." Ruko said.

"Thank you." Teto said.

"So...when are you getting married?" Ruko asked.

"Um...after the wedding reception is ready and stuff." Teto replied.

"I got that all covered." Piko said.

"Already? It's like you knew I was gonna say yes!" Teto said.

"I didn't. I just wanted to be prepared." Piko said.

"But what if I said no?" Teto asked.

"Then I my efforts would've been pointless." Piko replied.

"So you would just cancel everything?" Ruko asked.

"Pretty much. Either that or use it all for someone else's wedding." Piko replied.

"That's...that's pretty smart." Ruko said.

"I know it is." Piko said.

"Look at you, trying to look like a genius!" Ruko said.

"I'm not...you know what, forget it." Piko said.

"Forget what?" Ruko asked.

"Nevermind!" Piko replied.

"Alright...so what's the gender of your baby?" Ruko asked.

"We don't know how many I'm having and I just found this out last night." Teto replied.

"And? You didn't go to Gumo?" Ruko asked.

"No." Teto replied.

"How did you find-"

"Gumo came over to my house last night. He offered to tell me how many I was having and what the genders will be and I rejected it." Teto explained before Ruko could ask her question.

"Oh...can I find out?" Ruko asked.

"No. You're not good at keeping secrets. You'll just have to wait 9 months like everyone else." PIko replied.

"Um, PIko?" Teto said.

"What?" Piko asked.

"It doesn't 9 months for a chimera;s children to be fully developed." Teto replied.

"How long does it take then? A year? 2 years maybe?" Piko asked.

"8 months." Teto replied.

"Oh...well, good news is we won't have to wait as long." Piko said.

"Yes!" Ruko said.

"Can you put me down now?" Teto asked.

"But I like holding you. You're like a teddy bear!" Ruko replied.

"Pleeeeaaaaase? Teto asked. She made her eyes look cute.

"Aaawwwww! Okay, I'll put you down!" Ruko replied. She put Teto down.

"Thank you." Teto said.

"When can I hold you again?" Ruko asked.

"Um...I don't know." Teto replied.

"Piko, can I squeeze and hold you?" Ruko asked.

"Uuummm...eh, what the heck. Okay." Piko replied.

Ruko squealed and picked up Piko. She then squeezed him very tighty.

"You're soooo cute!" Ruko squealed while squeezing Piko.

"That's *tries to breathe* nice to know but *tries to breathe* you're crushing me!" Piko said.

Ruko dropped Piko. Piko tried to catch his breath.

"Thank you." Piko said while trying to catch his breath.

"I'm soooo sorry!" Ruko said.

"It's-it's-it's fine." Piko said while trying to catch his breath.

"Good. i didn't mean to hurt you." Ruko said.

"I know you didn't." Piko said.

"Thank you for letting me squeeze you and hold you." Ruko said.

"Anytime." Piko said. He got off the ground.

"C'mon Piko. We should probably head home. It's getting a little colder out here." Teto said.

"Can I go with you?" Ruko asked.

"Sure." Piko replied.

"Let's go!" Ruko said. She picked Piko and Teto and ran left.

"To your house!" Ruko said when Piko and Teto were in her arms. She ran left.

"Go right." Teto and Piko said in unison.

"Right!" Ruko said. She turned around and ran right.

"Do you really have to hold us?" Piko asked.

"Yes. You guys are the cutest things I have ever seen and should be carried around." Ruko replied.

"Really? We're not dolls, Ruko!" Teto said.

"And you're not dogs either." Ruko added.

"Put us down!" Piko and Teto said in unison.

"Nooo! I love carrying you guys!" Ruko said.

"We don't like be carried!" Piko said.

"...I'm gonna carry you guys all the way hooommme!" Ruko said. She ran faster than before.

Teto and Piko facepalmed, wondering if Ruko was really gonna put'em down when they reached their destination.


	3. What's Your Name?

"We're here!" Ruko said while looking at Piko and Teto's house.

"Can you put us down now?" Teto asked.

"Oh, alright." Ruko replied. She set Piko and Teto on the ground.

Piko and Teto stood up immediently.

"It's good to finally stand on our own 2 feet." Piko said.

"Tell me about it." Teto said.

"C'mon, let's go!" Ruko said. She skipped to Piko and Teto's house.

Piko and Teto followed Ruko to their house.

"I still can't believe you're gonna have babies!" Ruko said when Teto and Piko were at the front door of the house.

"I can't believe it either." Teto said.

"I can." Piko said.

"What?" Teto and Ruko asked in unison. They looked at Piko.

"I can believe that Teto and I are going to have babies." Piko replied.

"Really?!" Ruko asked.

"Yes! I mean, Teto and I have done so many things together and have been through alot for the past 4 years, I suspected we would have children." Piko replied.

"I think you're crazy, Piko." Ruko said.

"I know." Piko said. He unlocked the house door and stepped in the house.

"Nice place you got here!" Ruko said when she stepped in the house.

"Thank you. Hard work pays off." Piko said.

"Hard work? Why, guys don't have to work so hard! Your cutness can fool anyone!" Ruko said.

"No."Piko said.

"Eh, you can go the hard way. It was just a recommendation." Ruko said.

"The hard way pays off." Piko said while plumping on the couch.

"So...hiii." Ruko said.

"Hi." Piko and Teto said in unison.

"Are ya' bored?" Ruko asked.

"No." Piko and Teto replied in unison.

"You guys are like twins! Same way of thinking, same features, same-"

"What features do we have in common?" Piko asked before Ruko could finish.

"Oh, well, uh...um...you guys have tails and uh...animal ears...and uh...cowlicks...and...I think that's it..." Ruko said with her voice trailing off.

"The cowlick thing is true but everything else is false." Piko said.

"What?! How?" Ruko asked.

"I have pink cat ears and he has white horse ears. I have a lion tail and he has a horse tail." Teto replied.

"But you still have'em! I haven't seen anyone else with those kind of features." Ruko said.

"Rook is a good example." Piko said.

"He's insane! And, unlike you guys, he can't dive into a lava pit without getting killed!" Ruko said.

"True." Piko said.

"I knew it!" Ruko said.

"But Rook has a tail and animal ears." Piko said.

"But he's still nothing like you guys. And he never will be." Ruko said.

"Agree." Teto and Piko said in unison.

"Soooo...what are you gonna name your babies?" Ruko asked.

"We haven't thought about that." Piko replied.

"Why not?!" Ruko asked.

"Hello, we just found out about this!" Piko replied.

"Oh...riiiiggghhtttt." Ruko said.

"But that doesn't mean we can't start thinking about it now." Teto said.

"Oh my god!" Ruko squealed.

"What about-"

"Piko Jr.!" Ruko blurted before Teto could finish.

"No." Piko said.

"Aww." Ruko said.

"As I was saying, what about, if we had a girl, Fro-"

"Teto Jr.!" Ruko blurted before Teto could finish.

"...maybe." Piko said.

"Not." Teto added.

"Aawww." Ruko said.

Teto stared at Ruko for a short moment, insuring she wasn't gonna interupt her again.

"As I was saaayinnnngg...if we have a girl, I think she should her-"

Before Teto said anything else, she stared at Ruko for a moment.

"I think we should name her Fro-"

"Frosty The Snowman!" Ruko blurted.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Teto yelled.

"Definetly no." Piko said.

"Aaawwww." Ruko said.

"Ruko! STOP INTERUPTING ME!" Teto yelled.

"I thought you were gonna say that! Plus, I like helping with names." Ruko said.

"You can help as long as you stop interupting! Now please, let me finish!" Teto said.

"Okay. Ruko said.

"Good. I think, if we have a girl, we should name her Frost." Teto said.

"Why?" Ruko asked.

"Well, the name is pretty and she's bound to be infused with Piko's ice ablities." Teto replied.

"Ooooohhh...that makes soooooooo much sense now." Ruko said.

"Yeaaahhh...so with that out the way, Piko, do have a boy name or another girl name in mind?" Teto asked.

"Yes. If we have a boy, I think his name should be-"

"Peto Utasane!" Ruko blurted.

"Peto what?" Piko and Teto asked in unison.

"Utasane! It's the combination of both of your last names!" Ruko replied.

"Oh...well...no, not Peto but I'm considering the last name though." Piko said.

"Piko, their last names are either gonna be Utatane _or_ Kasane." Teto said.

"That's why it makes sense to combine them!" Ruko said.

"She has a point." Piko said.

"How though?" Teto asked.

"It's simple! Both of your names ryhme a little and sound kinda good together so...well, combine them and what do ya' get? Both Utasane and Kasawane!" Ruko replied.

"Kasawane?" Teto asked.

"Yeah!" Ruko replied.

"Wow." Piko said.

"I think it sounds nice." Ruko said.

"Of course you do, you're the one who thought of it!" Teto said.

"Even if I didn't, it still sounds nice!" Ruko said.

"I like it." Piko said.

"...I'm still a little shakey about it." Teto said.

"It's okay. Not everyone can get used to a name so easily." Ruko said.

"I know." Teto said.

"Anyway, if we have a boy, I think we should name him Snow or Blizzard." Piko said.

"Why does all the names have to do with ice? What if they're _not _infused with Piko's icy blood and only Teto's chimera blood?" Ruko asked.

"Hmmm...you have a point. If we had a girl and she had no ice in her blood what so ever, I think she should be named Sakura." Piko replied.

"Cherry blossom? That sounds like a first and last name!" Ruko said.

"Sakura is only one word, meaning it's only one name." Piko said.

"Oh...right." Ruko said.

"What about a boy name?" Teto asked.

"Tepo...or like Ruko said, Peto." Piko replied.

"You said no to Peto and Tepo sounds like 'tempo' but without the 'm'." Teto said.

"Why don't you nme him Tempo then?" Ruko asked.

"I don't know. I can't really see a boy named Tempo." Teto replied.

"Oh...hmm...what about...Shorai?" Ruko asked.

"Shorai...hmm...that's actually not half bad." Piko replied.

"Our son being named Future?" Teto asked.

"Yes! But instead of calling him Future, people'll call him Shorai!" Ruko replied.

"Hmm...okay. So Shorai is offical?" Teto asked.

Piko and Ruko nodded their heads.

"Good...now we have to decide on a girl name. We have Frost and Sakura." Teto said.

"If she looks like me, Frost. If she looks like you, Sakura." Piko said.

"Does that go for the boy?" Ruko asked.

"Yes. Snow if he looks like me, Shorai if he looks like Teto." Piko replied.

"Sweet!" Ruko said.


	4. The Truth

After Piko and Teto have settled on names for their unborn children, they remained quiet and stared at Ruko with their eyes widened, making Ruko feel worked up and nervous to move.

"...why do you keep staring at me?!" Ruko asked, breaking the silence in the livingroom.

"No reason." Teto replied.

"Just want to look at ya'." Piko added.

"That didn't sound right. In fact, it sound a bit pervy." Ruko said.

"It's not intended to be pervy in any matter." Piko said.

"But it _sounded_ pervy." Ruko said.

"It's _still_ not intended to be pervy." Piko said.

"*fake cough* Sounds pervy." Ruko said while looking to her left.

Piko facepalmed.

"Let's just forget it. This is getting me very fustrated." Piko said.

"Okay!" Ruko said.

"Thank you. Now, let's discuss something else. Teto, do you feel this is a safe area for our children to live in once they're out your stomach?" Piko asked.

"Yes. We've been here for years and nothing's happened since." Teto replied.

"Okay...hhmmmm..." Piko said.

"Do you feel the kids should live somewhere else?" Teto asked.

"A little." Piko replied.

"Why?" Teto asked.

"I don't know. There's just something around this neighborhood that I really don't like and feel our children shouldn't be around." Piko replied.

"Maybe you feel nervous about Kaito." Ruko said.

"He doesn't live anywhere near here." Piko said.

"Hmmm...Seewoo?" Ruko asked.

"Nah. I trust him a little." Piko said.

"Hhmmmm...what aboouutt...Len? Doesn't live around here?" Ruko asked.

"Yeah...yeah he does! And he's very untrustworthy." Piko replied.

"Then stop protecting him from Tei! Let him deal with Tei, not you!" Teto said.

"I can't do that." Piko said.

"Why not?" Ruko and Teto asked in unison.

"Because then he's gonna be calling us every 5 seconds for months and build up the nerve to knock on our door whenever we don't return his calls and eventually, he'll decide to live with us. I really don't want him and Rin living with me and you, considering all the things we do and how easily bothered they tend to get sometimes. Plus, Rin always wants to have her friends over and that'll end up in something that my stress levels can't handle very well, which'll wind up in Rin and Len hating me and us moving out our own home." Piko explained.

"...how do you know all that stuff?" Ruko asked.

"Honestly, I don't know if it'll really happen. But I know something bad will happen if I stop guarding Len." Piko replied.

"Okay...well, what are we gonna do about Len?" Teto asked.

"That's what I'm wondering." Piko replied.

_Knock, knock._ Someone was at the front door.

"I wonder who it could be." Teto said sarcastically.

Piko rose from the couch and walked to the front door. He then looked through the looking hole. And guess who was at the front door: Rin and Len.

"Oh no." Piko said.

"What?" Teto asked.

"Rin and Len are here." Piko replied.

"And we were just talking about'em too!" Ruko said.

"Piiiikkoooo! Teeeeeeeettooooo! Are ya' in there?!" Rin asked while knocking on the door.

"Shh, shh! Everyone stay quiet!" Teto whispered.

Piko nodded his head and backed away from the door. He then got on his hands and knees and crawled to Teto and Ruko.

"Piko?! Teto?!" Len called.

Everyone remained quiet and motionless.

"Should we break in?" Len asked.

Teto gasped.

"Omg, they're gonna break in!" Teto whispered. She held onto Piko.

"You dummy! I'm not going to jail just because _**you**_ want to break into Piko and Teto's house!" Rin replied.

"Fine, fine, fine. We'll check again later." Len said.

Piko sighed.

"That's a relief." Piko whispered.

"...well, that's over." Ruko said loudly.

"I heard something!" Len said.

Piko and Teto facepalmed.

"Oops." Ruko whispered.

"RUKO, LET US IN!" Rin said. She started to bang on the door.

"Shoot!" Ruko said.

"Tell'em you can't!" Piko whispered.

"Uumm...I can't! I'm not allowed too!" Ruko said.

"Why?!" Len asked.

"Because Piko and Teto told me not to let anyone in and I'm not stupid enough to disobey them!" Ruko replied.

"Man! Uhg, we'll come back later when Piko and Teto are back home." Rin said.

"Okay, byeeee." Ruko said.

"Later." Rin and Len said in unison.

After minutes of silence, Ruko stared at Piko and Teto.

"...they're gone." Ruko whispered.

"I'll be the judge of that." Piko said. He stood from the ground and walked to the front door once more.

He then looked through the looking hole and saw nothing but snow on their lawn and a snowy road in front of it.

"This time, you're right." Piko said. He stopped looking through the looking hole.

"Yay!" Ruko said.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._ Again, someone was at the front door.

"Oh no." Piko said.

"Who is it now?" Teto asked.

"Tei." Piko replied.

"Utatane! Open the door!" Tei demanded while banging on it.

"Should we?" Ruko asked.

"All she's gonna do is insult me, do you really think I want her in our house?!" Piko asked.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Tei yelled. She banged on the door harder.

"She's gonna break the door down!" Ruko said.

"I don't want to put up with her." Piko said.

"I'll destroy your house if you don't let me in!" Tei said.

Teto gasped in horror.

"Piko, we need this house! Open the door!" Teto whispered.

"Teto-"

"Go open it!" Ruko said before Piko went on about how much Tei had insulted him. She picked up Piko and set him next to the front door.

"*sigh* Fine." Piko said. He unlocked the door and opened it, only to see Tei staring down at him angrily.

"I think you need your ears cleaned out, Utatane." Tei said.

"I think you need to watch your tone, Sukone." Piko said.

"Pfft! As if!" Tei scoffed. She walked around Piko and sat with Teto.

"Hi Teto and Ruko!" Tei said cheerfully.

"Hi Tei." Teto said.

"Hi Tei!" Ruko said cheerfully.

"Are you thinking about breaking up with Utatane yet?" Tei asked.

"Nope! They're actually gonna get married!" Ruko replied.

"WHAT?!" Tei asked.

"Ruko!" Teto said.

"Oops. At least I didn't say anything about your pregnancy." Ruko said.

"You're pregnant too?! Please tell me those aren't Utatane's kids!" Tei said.

"They are actually!" Ruko said.

"Ruko!" Teto said.

"Oops." Ruko said. She put her hands over her mouth.

"This can't be happening. My best friend, PREGNANT with my worst enemy's baby and/or babies!" Tei said.

"I don't see why you're not happy for me. I'm getting married and going to be a mother! Weren't you the one who always said 'I'll be grinning upon your accomplishments, reguardless of what they are' when I was little? What happened?" Teto asked.

"You're getting married to an annoying shota and he's going to be the worst father ever. Plus, you're only 15!" Tei replied.

"It's my life, I can do whatever I want with it! And if you have something against my decisions, then I suggest you leave this household immediently." Teto snapped.

Everyone had their eyes locked on Teto. Tei remained motionless.

"*sigh* I never said I didn't like your decisions in life. I just feel bothered by this one." Tei said with a soothing voice.

"But you're making it seem like it's a bad thing! You're just like Ted, only he wants me to get an abortion!" Teto said.

Ruko and Tei gasped and stared at each other with their eyes widened. Piko sighed and walked over to Teto, Ruko and, Tei.

"Ted wants you to get an abortion?" Tei asked.

"Yes." Teto replied.

"Why?" Ruko asked.

"Because they're Piko's children." Teto asked.

Everyone stood silent. Tei looked away from Teto, trying to hold back her tears. Ruko stared at Teto with her lips quivering. Piko looked at Teto and put his hand on Teto's lap. The room remained silent until Ruko started to cry.

"No Ruko, please don't cry." Teto said.

"B-b-b-b-b-but n-n-n-now we-we-we-we-we're ne-ne-ne-never g-g-g-g-g-gonna kn-kn-kn-kn-know w-w-what the-the-the na-na-na-name of-of-of-of the-the-the ba-ba-ba-babies or-or-or-or h-h-how gor-gor-gor-gorgeous the-the-the-they'll l-l-l-l-look be-be-because you-you-you-you ha-ha-ha-have to-to-to get-get-get an-an-an ABORTION!" Ruko stammered with the last word of her sentence resulted her in yelling. She resumed crying.

"She's not getting an abortion." Piko said.

Tei stared at Piko.

"But her brother told her too!" Tei said.

"I don't care what Ted has to say about Teto holding my children!" Piko said.

"S-s-s-s-so, y-y-y-you're still g-g-gonna ha-have your ba-ba-babies?" Ruko asked.

"Yes." Piko replied.

Ruko hugged Piko and Teto.

"God bless you both and your children." Ruko whispered in their ears.

"Thank you, Ruko." Teto said.

Tei remained silent and stared at Ruko, Teto, and Piko. Piko looked over Ruko's shoulder and stared at Tei.

"You're staying. Why?" Piko asked.

Ruko released Piko and remained hugging Teto with her face red and a constant flow of tears.

"I...I...I feel bad for you." Tei replied.

"You do?" Piko asked. He stared Tei wih his eyes widened.

"Yes." Tei replied.

"But you hate me..." Piko said.

"Even my worst enemy deserves the right to have children." Tei said.

Piko stared Tei with a small grin. Tei blushed while staring at Piko. She then walked to Piko and sat next to him and fondled with his cowlick.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way for you." Tei said.

"I'm sorry Len makes me protect him from you." Piko said.

"Why does he do that to me?!" Tei asked.

"I don't know. Honestly, I think you're pretty cool, Tei. It's the rage I build up against from all the fights we had in our lifetime that makes me hate you." Piko said.

"I feel the same way, Utatane. But my rage is from our fights _and_ the fact that I can't even get 6ft within range of Len without you shooing me off." Tei said.

"I don't do it because I want to." Piko said.

Tei stopped messing with Piko's cowlick and stared at him once more.

"You're doing it by force?" Tei asked.

Piko nodded his head. Tei remained silent and held back her tears.

"It's okay to let it out." Piko said.

Tei shedded a few tears and hugged Piko instantly. Her face turned red after every second.

"I'm sorry..." Tei whispered.

"It's not your fault." Piko said.

"Yes it is! I would've known you weren't hurting me for your amusement, I would've never called you all those mean names or even hurt you in anyway!" Tei said.

"But you didn't know. Nobody knows everything." Piko said.

"You're so forgiving, Utatane...I mean Piko." Tei said.

"And you're so friendly, Tei. It's just your yandere side that can get the best of you sometimes." Piko said.

"I try to control it but it's so hard." Tei said.

"I know. You're so determined on controlling it." Piko said.


End file.
